hunterxonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Troupe
Troupe Phinks Hero Type: DPS Tank Hero Position: Front Row Phinks, the fighter of the Phantom Troupe, is always the first one to arrive at the battlefield. He is a short-tempered man who always gets into conflicts with people. However, he has a calm side. Phinks gets along with Feitan and is always seen partnering with him. Sometimes, when he wears a strange hat and a cloak, he looks like another man. Kortopi Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back Row Kortopi is a mystical man who always covers his face with long hair. He possesses an ability to create replicas of everything, called “Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand”. He is an indispensable member of the Phantom Troupe. Kortopi is usually on standby in the base as a technician. His combat ability has not been shown. Nobunaga Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Nobunaga is the No.3 member of the Phantom Troupe, a master swordsman, the strongest battler in the troupe, one of the foundering fathers of the troupe and an enhancer in the Nen ability. Uvogin is his best friend who has battled with him many times. Nobunaga is ruthless but is kind to people that he appreciates. He speaks highly of Gon and Killua, and wants them to join the troupe. Shalnark Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back Row Shalnark is an intelligent man and a licensed hunter who is responsible for handling and analyzing intelligence in the Phantom Troupe. As a man who values reason over emotions, what he says is always persuasive. It seems that he acquires secret intelligence from hunter websites. Franklin Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Franklin has an appearance of a hulking monster, but is actually an honest person who is considerate to group members and cares about Shizuku. Apart from Chrollo, he is the only man that can compose the Troupe altogether. When Chrollo was locked up by their enemies, he calmed down the members who were arguing about whether to rescue Chrollo. Shizuku Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back Row Shizuku, the No.8 member of the Phantom Troupe and a conjurer of the Nen ability, is mainly in charge of logistics and dispatching work in the troupe. Not much is known about Shizuku's past. She seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe. Her Nen ability allows her to conjure a vacuum cleaner that sucks in everything and she has a rare ability in thefts, which helps her accomplish tasks easily. In life, Shizuku is a forgetful girl who even forgets what she said minutes ago. Chrollo Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Chrollo is the leader of the Phantom Troupe. All the members are obedient to him despite their different personalities. He usually gives orders in the base but for important matters, he will go to the battlefield personally. Chrollo loves reading, collecting, hunting, interesting things, treasures, especially ancient books. Uvogin Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Uvogin was a member of the Phantom Troupe who was the strongest in terms of physical power in the group. As a brutal man, all he thought about was to knock down an opponent with one punch. Uvogin took out Ten Dons’ shadow beasts easily, bringing destructive damage to the Mafia. However, he was killed by Kurapika. Hisoka Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Hisoka is a Transmutation Nen user with a changeable personality. He loves to trick opponents with various magic. He is a also an advanced magician who joined the hunter exam with Gon and the others. After acquiring the hunter license, he caused havoc in the Heaven’s Arena and then joined members of the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew City. Hisoka has no intent of engaging in hunter activities. He merely enjoys battling against strong opponents.